joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
RAT (Mythos)
Summary RAT is the one of the antagonists of the five nights at candy's series he is the main antagonist of five nights at candy's 3 with his noncoporeal form shadow RAT. Appearance Fnac: RAT is a faded brown animatronic, with brownish rotten teeth. Most of his left ear is missing, exposing wires. It seems that he is eyeless when attacking the player. RAT's animatronic suit also seems withered, with rips covering his body and his endoskeleton clearly visible. His body structure has a similar look as Old Candy. Fnac 2: Still looks the same from the first game. Fnac 3: RAT appears much more differently than his appearance in the first two games. He is more anthropomorphic, as of the strange fingers, torso, and head. He's undamaged, and appears taller. The nails all around his body make it more like it was completely nailed right on it. He possesses a tail that has two sets of nails for each segment. It should be noted that there is stitches that crosses over his back to the back of his head, as if it was sewed on. There also appears to be an origami version of Candy the Cat under his tail but the reason for this is unknown. Behavior Fnac: ''' There is very little known about RAT in comparison to the other animatronics, this is because he's only active on Night 5 and 6, (and if selected, the Custom Night) and has relatively few appearances in the plot. RAT starts in a storage room in the back of Cam09, behind Chester's stage, but the Storage Room doesn't have a camera to look inside and does not appear on the floor plan, thus it is unknown what the Storage Room is used for. Once approaching the Office, RAT goes to the right & left door of which he can also disable to the door's power. The strangest thing about this animatronic is that his face doesn't show on the custom night screen, and his name is blinking. Movement pattern 1.Cam 09 Cam 08 Cam 07 Cam 06 2.Cam 09 Cam 05 Cam 02 Cam 03 Cam 04 '''Fnac 2: RAT, along with The Cat, is only active on Night 6, 7 and 8, while the other animatronics are fully inactive for unknown reasons. He can only attempt to get to the player via the hallway. Similar to The Penguin, RAT's face can cover up an entire camera. If the camera is not switched fast enough or put down, the cameras will be temporarily disabled. This is very similar to The Penguin, except when the screen glitches out, the Windows-based error pop-up will show a bunch of random characters instead of the normal error text. The OK button is still functional so the player can continue after the application for the camera has restarted. Fnac 3: Monster Rat starts outside the Bedroom. If the player hears thumping, and sometimes knocking, it means he is either hiding at the door, in the wardrobe, or in the closet. The player must shine their flashlight at these locations to force him back. If the player does no find him quickly enough, he will enter the bedroom. He will stand in one of 3 locations in the room, which are the closet, dresser, and main door. If he enters the bedroom, a purple flash effect will appear around the player's view. The player must shine their flashlight at his eyes. Also, Monster Rat will try to avoid the flashlight beam. After this, the flashlight will flicker, and Monster Rat may go underneath the bed. However, if you successfully complete this section, Monster Rat will run back into one of the three locations. When Monster Rat is under the bed, the player must look underneath the bed to figure out which side of the bed he is hiding under. If he is on the left, for example, the player must quickly stop looking under the bed and look to the right side of the bedroom. When they hear the creaking of the bed, they must shine the flashlight in the eyes of Monster Rat. Doing this will play an animation of Monster Rat leaving the room, and the cycle repeats. Powers And Stats |-|RAT= '''Tier: '''Unknown, at least ineffable '''Name: '''RAT '''Origin: '''Five Nights At Candys '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Likely decades old '''Classification: '''Anmatronic '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Immortality (Type 3, 6, and 8),Fear Manipulation,Death Manipulation,Stealth Mastery '''Attack Potency: '''Ineffable '''Speed: '''Ineffable '''Lifting Strength: '''Ineffable '''Striking Strength: '''Ineffable '''Durability: '''Ineffable '''Stamina: '''Ineffable '''Range: '''Terrifying '''Standard Equipment: '''Teeth '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Unknown Category:FNAF Mythos Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists